Future Instead of Past
by Luigi the Time Lord
Summary: Sometimes, portals do that. And so Luigi meets Luigi.


**A/N Another theory fic! It involves timey-wimeyness, but I'll explain in the end.**

**Baby Luigi: *Holds of sign that says: She doesn't own anything.* *Poof***

Luigi wondered where he was. A second ago, he was traveling through time. Now he was in some sort of mansion. Then he saw the Boos.

"MARIO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs until he remembered that Mario wasn't here.

To distract himself from the Boos, he turned around and looked out of the window next to him. Outside of the mansion was a short path and some blue star-shaped things. Running down the path was familiar man in green.

_Huh? That can't be possible. There can't be two of me! _

Luigi watched as the other Luigi ran down the path, jumped into the blue star-things, grab a key, and leave his line of sight. He sighed. He must be really bored or something if he was hallucinating.

Out of the corner of his eye, Luigi noticed something sparkly. He turned around to face a Star, in all it's glory. The plumber, who rarely saw this type of star, grabbed it, to protect from the Boos, and to give it to Mario when he arrived. He'll know what to do.

A couple minutes later, he heard the echoes of someone's voice from the hall. At first, he thought it was Mario's voice, here to save him, but he stood corrected. The voice was his own, and as he watched, the owner of it ran into the room. Luigi was not hallucinating. A person who looked exactly like him, sounded exactly like him, acted exactly like, was in the room. He quickly dodged the Boos, and with the help of a white mushroom that turned him into a Boo, was in the cage with him. As the person turned back into his regular self, Luigi noticed his eyebrows were arched, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Hi. Well, um, I'm here to save you. Did you, um, happen to find a Star?" He sounded awkward, as if he didn't know what to say.

"Yeah. I did." And with that, Luigi gave the person the Star, and they flew out of the creepy mansion, to a beautiful ship. It would have been more beautiful, but some parts of it was dark, as if there weren't enough energy to power it all.

After they landed, the lookalike turned to Luigi.

"So, who are you?" He sounded like he was trying to remember something.

"I'm a Luigi." Luigi responded with confidence.

"That can't be possible. I'm Luigi. Wait a moment, how did you get to Ghostly Galaxy?"

"Well, I fell into a time portal and ended up there."

"I remember! When Professor Gadd created a time machine and we met-"

"Met who?"

"Spoilers. Anyways, to put it in simple terms: to me, you're my past. To you, I'm your future."

"So you mean you're my future self?"

"Yup."

"That's awesome. But how do I get back to my time?"

"Well, if I a remember correctly, after I get all the Stars, another time portal opens up and you get sent back. To you, it'll be like weeks passed, but in the past, only a second has."

"That's really cool. So, how can I help you?"

"Try to find some Stars. You don't have to find a lot."

And with that, the other Luigi ran off. Luigi was feeling a rush of emotions, from shock to happiness. Then he shook his head, to clear his mind so he could get some stars. He decided to try out a place called 'Good Egg Galaxy'.

40 Stars later, they were ready to save Peach. As the other Luigi was going tell Rosalina to go to the center of the universe, a portal opened up. It was obvious this was the time portal Luigi had to go through to go back to his time.

"Well, I guess it's goodbye. And don't tell anyone about this. Kay?"

"All right. Well, here I go."

As the other Luigi watched, Luigi leapt into the portal. As the portal closed up, the other Luigi couldn't help but think,

_I hope you have fun meeting your past self._

**A/N To explain: Partners in Time Luigi (I will now refer to him as PIT Luigi) falls in the time portal. But instead of going to the Past Mushroom Kingdom, he ends up in Ghostly Galaxy. Galaxy Luigi saves him and figures out PIT Luigi is his past self. So PIT Luigi is the second Luigi.** **Before Galaxy Luigi saves Peach, PIT Luigi goes back to his time. Review?**_  
><em>


End file.
